Finding Love
by FangirlHufflepuff
Summary: When Fiyero gets expelled from yet another university what will happen next
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _ **Wicked**_ **is, sadly, not of my creation. It belongs to people who are much more talented and creative than I am.**

Fiyero braced himself for the lecture that awaited him on the other side of the door. He had just been expelled from his third university. Contrary to what everybody believed it was because of his grades that he had been expelled. He was actually very intelligent, the idiotic, silly, playboy prince act was just that, an act. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello, son," his mother, Leauda, said, "please, sit down."

He did as she asked and looked at his father, Aduero.

"You have been expelled from three universities in three years," Aduero told him.

"That's hardly news, father," Fiyero replied.

"No, it's not. Are you, however, forgetting that upon graduating you are to take the throne?" his father asked him.

"No, father. I am not," Fiyero said, probably not in the best tone of voice when speaking of this subject to his father.

"This is your last chance at attending university. If you are expelled from Shiz we will find you a private tutor. If you want to finish your education at a university I suggest you take it seriously this time. Do not forget that your actions now are what people will judge your ability to rule on."

"yes, father."

"You may go now."

Fieyro turned and walked out the door. Once she was sure Fiyero would not be able to hear her Leauda turned to her husband.

"Do you not think we should tell him of our decision regarding marriage? He will havet o be told sooner or later. I would prefer to tell him sooner," she told her husband.

"When he comes home for Lurlinemas we will tell him. After all he will meet his future bride and queen at Shiz, or so I have been told," Aduero told her.

Leaua could tell her husband was done speaking about this and folled Fiyero out of the room only to see him loose his balance from pressing his ear to the door, eavesdropping.

"Fiyero, come for a walk with me in the garden, please," she said to him. It was more of an order than a request.

They were quiet until they reached Leauda's rose garden. Once they finally made it to their destination she sat down on a stone bench and gestured for Fiyero to join her. Once he was seated everything he wanted to say and was trying not to say came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Mother, I will finish at Shiz, if that's what you're worried about. I don't intend on being expelled. I don't want another private tutor. As for the marriage thing, yes, I overheard, as you probably guessed, you and father talking about marriage and me, even though I wasn't named. That is the reason, well, part of it, that I don't intend to get expelled from Shiz. Three years at school means three years of not having to listen to father tell me I need to find a bride. Besides, I could easily meet somebody at Shiz who would love to be queen-"

"Fiyero, please, stop talking," Leauda cut him off. "Marriage is what I wanted to talk to you about. Your father wanted to choose a bride for you, but I have convinced him otherwise. Well, not completely, but we have come to a compromise. Your father and I have decided to give you a year to find someone on your own."

"And if I don't?" he questioned her.

"You will marry the girl your father has chosen."

"Has he already found somebody?"

"As a matter of fact, he has, and I can't stand her."

"Who is she?"

"Galinda Upland, of the upper Uplands."

"She sounds annoying already."

"She attends Shiz, so you will meet her. Her father is the Gilikan Minister of trade so your father thought it a smart match. I am sorry, Fiyero, but I have bought you a year to find somebody else. I just wish it was more time than that. You leave first thing in the morning for Shiz. Be good and work hard."

"Mom, you know I will. But, yes, I promise."

"Good, I always worry about you, Yero. It's my job to worry about you."

"I'm going to start packing and getting ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay. My original intention for updating was to update every Thursday. However, a couple of weeks ago I had a really bad cold and didn't want to write a chapter while under the influence of cold medicine. After that last week I just got busy with the first week of the semester at school. Now that the semester is underway I hope to be on my intended updating schedule. Because I feel guilty for making you wait I am giving you two chapters. Enjoy and please review. Reviews just help me to come up with ideas as to what to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I, unfortunately don't own Wicked. However, I do own this story.**

Fiyero set out for Shiz University before dawn the next morning. He didn't know when, but at some point he fell into a wonderful sleep.

He was enjoying his dream when he was suddenly, rudely awaken by a thud and somebody yelling, "Wake up, you."

Fiyero opened his eyes to an angry green face.

"I don't care who you are! Your cart nearly knocked me over and you're sleeping!" she yelled at him.

"Of course, it's daytime," was his intelligent reply. Fiyero turned to his to his driver, Averic, and said a quick goodbye to him, assuring Averic they would probably be seeing each other before the end of the semester. Even though, if all went according to plan, this was a flat out lie.

As soon as he was done speaking to his long-time friend the green girl rounded on him again.

"Is this really how you go through life? Nearly knocking people over and not even noticing them?" she asked him incredulously.

Fiyero already didn't like this girl but he wanted to lighten the mood so he tried to make a joke.

"Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go," was apparently the wrong thing to say because she stalked off angrily. No sooner had the green girl left than he was approached by a perky blonde girl wearing pink from head to toe.

"Hello, I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands," the girl said.

"Fiyero Tigularr," he said, extending his hand. This was the girl his father wanted him to marry. So far she didn't seem too bad. You just had to get past the head to toe pink and the overly perky attitude.

"Oh, I already know who you are. Your reputation is known all over Oz," she told him.

This complicated his plan slightly. With everyone her knowing his reputation they would be expecting him to act like the scandalacious playboy prince he had been at his previous universities.

"Of course it is. I promised my parents I wouldn't get expelled from Shiz. My only option besides here is a private tutor at home and I really want to avoid that. However, I would love to throw a party tonight. Is there anywhere off campus I could do that? I would really like to avoid getting into trouble the day I get here," he explained to her.

"The Ozdust Ballroom is open tonight and it's in town so it wouldn't be suspicious for a whole bunch of students to be going to. Most of us eat off campus in the evening."

"Sounds perfect. Would you like to go with me, Miss Upland?"

He figured if things didn't work out how he wanted them to he should at least get to know this girl because there was a chance he would be spending the rest of his life with her. If he did fall in love with somebody before the one year mark he could simply break things off with Galinda. He would just have to make sure things didn't get too serious with her.

"Of course, I would love to go with you."

"I'll pick you up around eight. See you then."

Once Galinda had departed Fiyero set about making plans for tonight. He went into town and secured the reservation of the Ozdust Ballroom for the night. Playing the prince card helped with the short notice for the staff. Once he was back on campus spreading the word wasn't difficult. He watched his fellow students rush off to make plans of what to wear and who to go with.

The rest of the day went by in a blur after that. Before he knew it the time to pick up Galinda had arrived. It wasn't difficult to find somebody who could tell him where her room was because she was so popular.

When he knocked on the door he was surprised when the green girl from earlier opened the door. After a second he realized they must be roommates. He felt sorry for Galinda having to live with her.

"Is Galinda ready or am I early?" he asked once he found his voice.

"You might be waiting for a while. She likes to be fashionably late, whatever that means. Get comfortable in the hall," she advised him.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, about the driver seeing grren. I shouldn't have said that," he told her apologetically.

"You're not the first person to say something about my skin color and you won't be the last. Now, if you would get out of my way, I have a book I need to return to the library," she said pushing past him.

Fiyero leaned against the wall and patiently waited for Galinda to finish getting ready. He jumped slightly when he heard the door open. She really was pretty, even if she wore too much pink for his liking.

The party went by in a slight blur until the green girl showed up. She was wearing black from head to toe including a black pointed had. The impression she made was menacing in a strangely beautiful way. When everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her she took the hat off and seemed like she was about to walk right back outside, but right before she did her resolve seemed to stiffen and she put the hat back on defiantly and walked onto the dance floor. She started dancing, not well at all. Her movements were jerky and anything but graceful, yet she continued.

Fiyero came to a conclusion in that moment watching her and voiced it out loud, "she doesn't give a twig what anyone else thinks."

"Of course she does. She just doesn't left anyone else see," Galinda said quietly.

Surprisingly she walked over to the green girl and tapped her on the shoulder asking if she could cut in. Knowing she was risking social suicide Galinda began leading the green girl in a beautiful, graceful dance. Once their dance was over Galinda beckoned Fiyero over to the two girls.

"Fiyero, I want to introduce you to my roommate and new best friend. This is Elphaba Thropp. Elphaba, this is Fiyero Tigularr."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As promised here is the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked**

Over the next few days Fiyero was surprised to see a sight change in Elphaba. She seemed a little happier. He still didn't care much for her. He only tolerated her because of Galinda.

A couple of weeks after he arrived he decided it was time to set things straight with Galinda and make sure, at least for the time being that their relationship wasn't going anywhere serious. Fiyero took her for a walk by the suicide canal to have the discussion under the pretense of the nice weather. Instead, he chose that location because it wasn't all that popular of a spot in the middle of the afternoon. This meant they could have their conversation without being overheard. As far as the rest of the students knew Galinda and Fiyero were a happy couple, a perfect couple even.

"What did you want to talk about Fifi?" she asked him. He really hated that nickname, yet she insisted on using it.

"I just wanted to make sure we are both on the same page. That we both know what's going on between us," he told her. He really didn't want to hurt her but he had a feeling she was much more invested in their relationship than he was.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. He could tell she was beginning to lose some of her perkiness but kept a smile plastered on her face.

"My parents have made an arrangement for me to marry somebody. I would rather choose who I marry. I was given a year to find somebody else to marry. I don't know what's going to happen in the next twelve months. The deal is I have to be falling in love with the girl and she has to feel the same way about me or I have to go through with the arranged marriage."

"Do you know who you're supposed to marry if this doesn't work?"

He struggled to decide whether or not to tell her. Finally he decided that she would probably find out anyway and decided to tell her.

"It's you," he said slowly.

"So what's the problem?"

"Don't get me wrong. You're a great girl. I just don't know what's going to happen. If I do fall in love with somebody I don't want you to be hurt. I think it would be best if we just stay friends for now." He could tell she was upset but she agreed.

The following week was awkward between Fiyero and Galinda but they soon settled into a friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry for the long delay. I got busy with school. This semester is going to be a lot busier than I thought it would be. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I couldn't seem to think of much to put in here. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Wicked**_ **does not belong to me. I don't even own the characters.**

A few weeks later Fiyero and Galinda had found themselves in a strange friendship, the kind you can only have with somebody you used to date. Things weren't awkward anymore between the two of them. This made Fiyero happy. He knew that since things hadn't gotten too serious between them there were no hard feelings.

He was now a month into the semester at Shiz. This was, perhaps, the longest he had made it without a letter being sent home to his parents about his behavior.

It was a warm autumn day and he was sitting outside by the suicide canal going over some of his notes from his economics class. He was actually taking a break from studying for a test he had the next day in said economics class. That morning a letter from his mother had arrived and he was purposely putting off reading it out of habit. Normally when he received a letter from his mother while he was at school it wasn't a good letter. They normally contained some threat of bringing him home. Fiyero was contemplating reading the letter when somebody sat down beside him. He looked to see who it was only to find Elphaba.

"Hi," he told her out of politeness.

"Why did you and Galinda break up?" she asked him.

"Serious relationships aren't my thing. I always break things off before a month has passed," he replied. She apparently didn't buy that excuse.

"Yeah right. What's the real reason," she said.

"My dad arranged some kind of marriage between me and her. I don't want to marry her. She's a nice girl but I can't see myself stuck with her for the rest of my life. I want somebody I can have an intelligent conversation with. I can't do that with Galinda. I'm going to be king when I graduate from Shiz and I need somebody who would be a good queen. According to my mother being queen is about more than just wearing fancy dresses and going to parties. Going with that description I don't think Galinda would make a good queen." The explanation was a bit long but seemed to do the trick and get Elphaba to stop questioning him about this.

"No offense but you don't strike me as the kind of person who enjoys intellectual conversations. Maybe I'm just judging based on your reputation that brought you to Shiz in the first place. You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for. After all, it's almost midterm and you seem to be catching up pretty easily. If you want any help studying for any tests I can help you. I know it's a lot of work to catch up on and your grades might be a little low."

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'm fine."

After he said this she bid him farewell and got up and walked off.

Fiyero then decided it might be best to read his mother's letter.

 _Dear Yero,_

 _I know you're a month into the semester and we have not yet received a letter about your behavior. I keep trying to reassure your father that this time you will not be expelled. I am holding out faith in your promise to us about finishing your education at Shiz._

 _While we have not received a letter about your behavior we have received a letter about your grades. I realize it is not easy to get caught up in classes when you start a month late. You should think about finding a tutor. I wrote to the head shizstress to see if she could recommend anybody to tutor you. She suggested a girl by the name of Elphaba Thropp._

 _Please write home soon._

 _Love your mother_

 _Queen Leauda Tigularr_

Great, now he needed a tutor. He had been too quick to turn down Elphaba's offer of help studying. He had everything gathered up in just a few seconds and was running in the direction he saw Elphaba going before reading that letter. Midterm was next week, he needed all the help he could get. He was still a little behind in life science and literature. If anybody could help him it was Elphaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it has been so long. The last half of the semester kept me pretty busy. Unfortunately I won't be able to update like I had hoped to over the summer. I'm getting some more hours at work and I'm taking a couple classes over the summer. I have to retake anatomy and I'm taking an entrepreneurship class because I'm thinking about opening a bookstore if I decide I don't like doing what I'm currently in school for. My classes will be over in July and I will begin my last semester of college in August. Again, I am so sorry for taking so long with this update. Hopefully work and classes don't kill me this summer and I can spend some time writing.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own wicked or any of the characters. I am just borrowing them.**_

Fiyero didn't really know where to look for Elphaba. The direction she had been going led to the library, her dorm, the cafeteria, and the life sciences building. He decided she was most likely in either her dorm or the library but there was a possibility she could be in the life sciences building talking to Dr. Dillamond.

He decided to check her dorm first. When he didn't find her he decided to make sure she wasn't in Dr. Dillamond's office, which she wasn't.

The library was the last place he was going to look for her. It was a lot bigger than he had thought, but then again at every other college he had attended he had made it a point to avoid the library. It had 7 floors. He didn't think he was ever going to find her.

Just as he was about to give up on finding Elphaba and going back to his dorm, resolving to talk to her at dinner, he walked right into her.

"Fiyero, what are you doing here?" Elphaba asked him. She seemed rather surprised to see him there.

"I was kind of looking for you," he hoped that didn't sound as creepy as he thought it did.

"Do you mind telling me why?"

"Could we go somewhere and talk?"

"There's an empty study room over there we can talk in,"she led him to the study room and closed the door. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow like she was trying for figure something out.

"I didn't mean to sound creepy out there. I was looking for you, but I was looking for you because I would like to take you up on you offer to help me study. I got a letter from my mother. She and father apparently received a letter about my grades not being too good. She wrote Madame Morrible back and asked if she could suggest a tutor for me. Guess who the suggestion was," he said all this rather quickly and it took Elphaba a minute to process what he had just told her.

"May I read this letter?" she asked him, as if she wanted proof, even though not even two hours ago she had offered to help him.

"Of course," he said, handing her the letter.

He waited nervously for her to get done reading it.

"OK. I'll help you. You have to be willing to put in the work. If you start slacking off, that's it," she told him sternly.

"Not a problem. I have no desire to complete my education with a private tutor at home with my father constantly breathing down my neck."

"Meet me in this room tomorrow at 2:00 in the afternoon. We will start with economics. I'm in your economics, life science, history, and literature classes so I think we should start with those. I know you need to pass them with a fairly high grade if you're going for a political science degree. I assume you are."

"You would be correct. I thought if I was going to complete a course of study here it should be something I will be using until I step down from the throne. Elphaba, thank you, for agreeing to help me."

"You're welcome, Fiyero."

He had quite a bit of work ahead of him. He had mostly C's with a B thrown in. He needed B's in all of his classes in order to pass them and have them count toward his degree.

Over the next week he and Elphaba met every day in the library for hours at a time, often working late into the night right up until the library closes. Fiyero was a little nervous when it was time for him to take the tests. The midterm and final exams were worth more than the normal tests. He could not fail these midterm exams, he couldn't even risk it if he didn't want to be pulled out of Shiz.

The week after midterm his worries were put to rest when he received all A's on his midterm exams. He was so excited when he told Elphaba that he actually hugged her, it caught both of them off guard. With her help he had brought all his grades up to B's, with the exception of the one B he already had, it was now a low A.

"Thank you, so much. I could not have done this without you," Fiyero told Elphaba. "I received a letter from my mother this morning asking what my plans were for Lurlinemas, if I would be bringing anybody home with me. I was wondering if you would like to come to Kiamo Ko with me for the holidays."

"I would love to, but my father would never allow it. I have to watch out for Nessa," she told him.

"What if I were to invite both of you?"

"He would probably still object"

"Your father might be your father, but he can't stop you from living your life. Your life also can't revolve around Nessarose. You're her sister, not her mother."

"I will write to him and ask, but don't be surprised if he says no."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. I was planning on writing through out the summer whenever I could, I ended up only taking one class because I ended up passing my anatomy class, thanks to the odd grading scale at my community college. However, at the end of May my dog passed away unexpectedly and I just have not been able to find the creative energy to write anything. I hope to actually be able to continue updating fairly often but I am currently in my last semester of college so life is kind of busy. I am very happy I have this afternoon free to do whatever I want and have decided to pay a visit to Oz today.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters, sadly.**

 **Chapter 6**

Weeks went by and Elphaba visiting Kiamo Ko for Lurlinemas didn't come up again. Every time they met Elphaba helped him study and they talked about books. Soon Fiyero found that he really looked forward to their meetings. They met twice a week in the library and sometimes had dinner together off campus.

The entire time Fiyero couldn't get the deal his father had agreed to when he came to Shiz about Fiyero's marriage. He really didn't want to marry Galinda. There was some stupid ancient law that prohibited Vinkun royalty from divorce so he didn't even have that option. He could not stand the thought of Galinda's mindless chatter about frilly dresses and uncomfortable shoes for the rest of his life.

Just when he was giving up on getting to see Elphaba over the break she received a letter from her father.

 _Elphaba,_

 _I have decided it is time that I, myself, pay a visit to the king and queen of the Vinkus. Naturally this means I will be bringing Nessarose with me and because she needs you to take care of her that means I have to bring you as well. Please do not embarrass yourself or you will be pulled out of Shiz and brought home_

 _I understand you are already acquainted with the prince, as you have some classes with him. This does not mean you will be allowed around him. The only reason you will see him while we are in Kiamo Ko is if Nessa wants to spend time with him, and of course at dinner. If I had any other choice other than to bring you with me I would certainly take the other choice._

 _I have written to Nessa as well and have informed her of our plans._

 _You and Nessa will be returning from school to Kiamo Ko with Prince Fiyero. On the journey you will not talk to him. You will only attend to Nessa's needs._

 _Your father._

"This is great! You get to come home with me after all," Fiyero couldn't help himself, he pulled her into a hug as soon as he got done reading the letter.

"I get to come but I'm not supposed to come near you except for dinner and if Nessa wants to be around you. I'm not even supposed to talk to you on the way there," Elphaba pointed out. "This is starting to get kind of awkward, can you let go of me?"

He hadn't realized he was still hugging her. Fiyero slowly released her, realizing how much he had enjoyed having her in his arms.

"Sorry about that. I was just excited is all," he explained.

"I am too, but I still didn't do anything like that," she told him.

"Maybe we can find a way around your father's rules. After all, he's probably just going to be in meetings with my parents the entire time. It's not like he's going to know where you are and what you're doing every minute of the day."

"That may be true, but Nessa will tell him everything she did all day and if he finds out I disobeyed him I won't be finishing my education here. This is just like him. He gives me something I want but in a way I won't enjoy it. I wanted to come to Shiz to get a degree but he only allowed me to so Nessa would have someone to watch after her except Madame Morrible."

"On New Year's Eve my parents always hold a ball. As the crown prince, now that I'm of age I get the first dance, I also get to choose my partner. If you're still at Kiamo Ko I would like to dance with you. It would be a few minutes we could spend together and it would be my choice to spend that time with you so your father can't really say anything about it."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

A couple weeks later they received their final grades for the semester. Fiyero and Elphaba's grades were exactly the same, straight A's. Fiyero couldn't wait to tell his parents, they would be so proud of him. His parents would also no doubt wonder what was so different at Shiz than any other university he had attended so far.

Fiyero began to wonder himself what was so different. He kept wanting to get A's when he would normally be content with whatever grade satisfied his graduation requirements. In the back of his mind he knew, already, it all came down to Elphaba and him wanting to impress her. She kept asking why he had never put this much effort into any of his grades before but he always evaded the question.

He had already written his mother a letter explaining the situation with Elphaba and received a replu.

 _My dear Yero,_

 _This is an odd situation. I understand the girls' mother passed away in childbirth. I will assign one of the maids to assist Nessa and will make a suggestion that you and Elphaba get a head start on your readings for next semester. Beyond that I don't know what to do._

 _I am happy that you are making friends and doing well in your classes. Elphaba seems to be helping you quite a bit._

 _When you are here, if you can get a few minutes alone with her, you need to let Elphaba know how you feel. I can tell from your letters you enjoy being around her and she makes you happy. I think you may be falling in love with her._

 _Don't wait too long to write back. I will see you in a couple weeks for Lurlinemas break._

 _Your dear mother,_

 _Leauda_

It was the night before he was supposed to return home and he had not yet written his mother a reply. It didn't matter now, He would see his mother the next evening. He had to pack some of his belongings to take home. Fiyero was halfway through packing his trunk with his text books from this semester when he heard a knock on his door.

"Elphaba, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I needed to talk to you," she told him.

"Come in," he stepped aside to allow her inside. "What's going on?"

"What's going on with you?" she asked him. "You haven't quite been yourself since you received that last letter from your mother."

"My father intends to announce the arranged marriage to me when I get home. I only found out because I was eavesdropping when he and mother were discussing it. I'm running out of time to get out of it."

"You are kind of making it hard to fall in love with somebody when the only person you seem to spend any time with is either Galinda or me."

"I really don't want to spend the rest of my life with Galinda. She doesn't seem to understand my mother's point of view on the whole being queen thing, which is odd because my mother has been queen for over twenty years, I think she knows more about this than Galinda. The only reason my father made the arrangement is because of who her father is, the Gilikinese trade minister. I feel like I need to find the daughter of someone with a higher rank than trade minister."

"Your father won't want you marrying me, even though I'm the daughter of a governor. Who would want a prince marrying a girl who's green."

Fiyero gestured for Elphaba to sit down. Since the desk chair was currently occupied by some of the clothes he was taking home she had to sit on the bed.

"Why do you think so little of yourself?" he asked her.

"My entire life my father, well everyone back home really, always pointed out how hideous my green skin is. Nobody even wants to be around me. The only reason you spend any time around me is because I tutor you."

"That's not the only reason I spend time with you. You're an amazing person. I consider you a good friend. Why do you think I tried to come up with ways for us to see each other while you're at Kiamo Ko?"

"Thanks for the pep talk. What time are we leaving tomorrow so I can have Nessa ready to go."

"Probably about 10:00 in the morning."

She got up and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I have not updated in over a year. Life was crazy. I finished school, got a full time job without a set schedule, got a puppy, got married and finally months after my wedding was able to transfer to a different department at work with a set schedule. I don't know when I'll be able to update after this as I also picked up a part time job to try to pay off my student loans faster but that one has a more flexible schedule and it's just on the weekends. I don't plan on ever abandoning this story. It's so much fun to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Then next morning found Elphaba, Nessarose, and Fiyero awake and packing carriages bright and early. Nessa had decided she wanted her own carriage and as a result Elphaba and Fiyero were able to have the entire journey alone in the same carriage together.

For the first hour Fiyero tried to sleep. However, sleep failed him. He was too excited to have Elphaba so close to him after being so certain he wouldn't be able to speak to her at all. Maybe his mother was right, maybe he was falling for the green girl.

He and Elphaba passed the hours in conversation. The conversation from the previous night did not come up.

When they were just outside the Vinkus they made a quick stop so Elphaba could get in the carriage with Nessarose. They did this so Elphaba's father wouldn't be angry with her for being too close to Fiyero.

When they arrived at Kiamo Ko, Frex was already waiting outside with two people, a man and a woman, who Elphaba assumed were Fiyero's parents.

"Hello, you must be Elphaba and this beauty must be Nessarose. I am Leauda and this is my husband Adeuro," the woman said.

"Yes, I've been tutoring Fiyero this past semester since midterm. It seems to have paid off, considering his grades improved so much," Elphaba said.

"Don't worry about your sister. I have asked a couple of the maids to help her with whatever she needs. Fiyero invited you to visit, I want you to enjoy yourself while you're here," Leauda told her.

"Thank you," Elphaba said.

"Nonsense," Frex said. "Elphaba always takes care of Nessa."

"I insist that you give Elphaba and Fiyero some time to visit. They are friends after all. Perhaps they could use this time to get a head start on their semester reading. I understand you two have a literature class together," Leauda countered.

"Yes, we do," Fiyero pointed out. "It would be a good idea to try to get as much ahead as we could before term resumes."

"Fiyero, why don't you show Elphaba and Nessarose to their rooms. I would like to speak with Frexspar for a few moments," Leauda said.

"Yes, mother."

Fiyero led Elphaba and Nessarose inside the castle and to the guest rooms. He purposefully chose the two rooms at the end of the corridor, they were closest to the library and therefore it would be ea*-+sier for he and Elphaba to meet up.

"Thank you, Fiyero," Elphaba told him.

"After dinner meet me in the library? I get the feeling that's the only place we're going to be able to be alone together and you and I need to talk in private," he replied.

Elphaba agreed and went back into her room to settle in and get ready for dinner.

Dinner was rather uneventful. They ate in the formal dining room. The king sat at the head of the table, his wife to his right. Frexspar sat on the king's right with Elphaba beside him, Nessa next to Elphaba and Fiyero across from Elphaba.

Because of this lovely seating arrangement Elphaba and Fiyero couldn't say a word to each other without Frexspar hearing everything. They quickly finished eating and Fiyero asked to be excused. Elphaba purposely waited a few minutes before asking to leave as well. Frexspar reluctantly agreed, having to be reminded of the maid the queen had appointed to care for Nessa.

Elphaba tried not to seem too eager as she was leaving the dining room, as soon as she was out the room she took off running to the library. When she closed the door she slumped against it and let out a breath.

When she looked up she saw Fiyero staring at her with a look in his eyes she couldn't name but she liked it.

"What did you want to talk about?" Elphaba asked him.

He gestured to a window seat and said, "You might want to sit down."

She nodded and sat in the window seat.

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Fiyero. Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"Why would anybody love me?"

"You're smart, beautiful, you care about more than what other people think or at least you act like it. I've had deeper conversations with you than with every other girl I've ever been with."

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that she left the library.

She ran into Leauda on her way back to her room.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" the queen asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Elphaba told her.

"Fiyero finally told you how he feels about you didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a mother, a very perceptive one at that. Now why don't we take a walk and you can tell me why your conversation with my son has shaken you so much."

The queen led Elphaba outside and they took a walk in the rose garden.

"All my life I've been told nobody could love me. Until Galinda decided to be my friend I had always been made to feel unlovable. Now that somebody thinks they love me and has told me so it scares me," Elphaba explained.

"I was watching you two at dinner. I can see you feel the same way as he does. Why not go back and tell him?"

"My father would never allow me to have a relationship with Fiyero."

"Take your father out of the equation. What do you want?"

The queen turned around and walked back inside, leaving Elphaba alone with her thoughts.

The more she thought about it the more she realized every word of what Leauda had said was true. She felt the same way for Fiyero and she didn't need her father's permission to have a relationship, she was a grown woman. She had to go find Fiyero.


End file.
